Affaire de familles
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Lorsque l'un des leurs se retrouve en péril, nos agents sauront ils tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Action, drame, romance... Tiva...Spoiler Saison 4
1. Chapitre 1: Partenaires

_**Chapitre 1 : Partenaires**_

La circulation était toujours horriblement dense à cette heure et la jeune femme s'impatientait au volant. Elle dépassa plusieurs voitures par l'accotement et se rangea entre un camion semi-remorque et un pick-up, provoquant ainsi le hurlement des klaxons des autres conducteurs indignés. Ziva sourit en remontant le volume de la radio d'où s'échappait une musique rythmée et pensa à Tony : il lui aurait sûrement reproché encore une fois sa façon de conduire.

Elle était impatiente de rejoindre son appartement, la journée avait été longue avec la fin de cette enquête : une explosion sur un terrain de golf de l'armée avait finalement révélé un complot terroriste beaucoup plus important. Elle avait au moins évité qu'ils ne finissent tous soufflés par l'explosion de plusieurs kilos de C4 sur la promenade tout à l'heure, même s'ils n'avaient pas attrapé ce Sharif.

Elle se remémora alors la tête de Tony, perché sur les poutres du plafond de cet entrepôt, plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle sourit. Il avait protesté haut et fort contre cette idée, soit téméraire, mais il l'avait quand même suivie jusque là et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère que de faire des commentaires sur son décolleté… sacré DiNozzo ! Il lui manquait ces temps-ci, il était bien occupé avec cette mystérieuse fille.

Elle sursauta et coupa brusquement la route de plusieurs voitures lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait rater la sortie qui conduisait chez elle. Cette embardée provoqua immédiatement un second concert de klaxons.

DiNozzo venait de quitter les bureaux du NCIS, épuisé, après avoir rendu son rapport à Gibbs. Il sentait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans des situations plus que risquées bien trop souvent dans les derniers jours. Décidemment, Ziva avait le chic pour l'entraîner dans des plans pour le moins audacieux. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée grimper seule au plafond pour désamorcer cette bombe, tout comme il n'aurait pas quitté la promenade non plus. Ils étaient partenaires !

Il repensa alors à ce qu'elle lui avait dit là-haut. Avait-il changé tant que ça depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette mission ? Évidemment qu'il cachait des choses à Ziva, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qui était Jeanne, la directrice avait été formelle. Il était clair qu'elle finirait par suspecter quelque chose pourtant, car il était plus proche d'elle que de tous les autres membres de l'équipe et en plus elle était officier du Mossad.

_Pendant combien de temps espères-tu la prendre pour une idiote, DiNozzo !? _pensa-t-il alors.

Elle était de loin devenue sa meilleure amie, parfois il s'était même demandé si leur relation n'aurait pas pu évoluer au de-là d'une simple amitié. Mais depuis qu'il devait voir Jeanne, il ne lui consacrait plus beaucoup de temps et leurs rapports étaient devenus tendus. Ils se provoquaient toujours autant, mais ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent et ne passaient pour ainsi dire plus de bon temps ensemble en dehors du boulot. Par-dessus tout, il détestait devoir lui mentir ouvertement, surtout qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Il s'engagea alors sur l'autoroute menant chez elle et sortit son portable. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un dîner et passé la nuit à écouter des films et à jouer du piano ensemble. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, c'était presque une tradition, au moins une fois par semaine. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne réussit à la joindre ni sur son portable, ni chez elle. Il décida tout de même de passer la voir, supposant qu'elle devait être coincée dans les embouteillages avec la musique jouant à fond dans sa voiture.

Ziva avait, pendant ce temps, rejoint son appartement et se gara dans l'allée devant chez elle. En refermant la portière, elle entendit alors son portable sonner et fouilla dans son sac pour répondre. Elle n'en eût pas le temps et sans avertissement, quelque chose percuta violemment l'arrière de son crâne. Elle s'affala sur le sol, inconsciente.

_**À suivre…**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Manquante

_**Merci à deydy pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ça te plaise.**_

_**Merci à Call de continuer de me lire et de toujours commenter avec autant d'assiduité mes histoires.**_

_**Merci Juju pour ta relecture attentive et tes précieux commentaires qui m'ont aidé à mener cette fic jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Finalement merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. **_

**Chapitre 2 : Manquante**

Une demi-heure et un énorme embouteillage plus tard, Tony gagna finalement le domicile de sa partenaire. Il vit sa voiture, garée dans l'allée juste devant et s'engagea dans le petit escalier menant chez elle. Le jeune homme fut alors plutôt surpris de se heurter à une porte verrouillée. Il supposa donc qu'elle avait eu envie d'aller courir pour décompresser, la journée n'ayant pas été des plus reposantes.

Rebroussant chemin, il essaya de nouveau sur son portable et alors qu'il allait atteindre la rue, un bruit attira son attention. C'était bien le portable de son amie, il en reconnaissait la sonnerie. Il se retourna et avisa le téléphone sur le sol, partiellement caché sous la voiture de Ziva. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, intrigué. _Bah, elle a du le faire tomber en descendant de sa voiture_, se dit-il alors.

Quand le jeune homme remarqua des taches sombres sur le sol, non loin du téléphone, il sentit alors l'inquiétude poindre au creux de son estomac. Un regard plus attentif confirma ce qu'il avait redouté, c'était du sang. Ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences et, si Gibbs lui avait bien appris une chose pendant ces années à travailler avec lui, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas croire aux coïncidences. Il fit alors la seule chose qui s'imposait à son esprit…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, une douleur atroce lui vrillant le crâne. Celui qui lui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle tenta de porter sa main à sa tête pour avoir une idée de la gravité de sa blessure, mais elle était entravée par des liens solides. _Du travail de pro_, songea-t-elle, _et moi je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante._ Elle soupira en tentant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, mais chaque mouvement déclenchait un éclair de douleur atroce.

Sa formation au Mossad reprit progressivement le dessus sur la douleur sourde qui émanait toujours de l'arrière de son crâne et elle se mit à observer plus attentivement le lieu où elle se trouvait afin d'enregistrer le plus de détails possibles. Elle était ligotée sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce sombre et éclairée seulement par une minuscule fenêtre crasseuse. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une multitude de plans et des petits objets qu'elle supposait être différentes pièces électroniques, pas grand-chose de rassurant. Rien à sa portée n'aurait pu l'aider à se sortir de là ! A contrecoeur, elle se résigna à faire la seule chose possible : attendre la suite des événements pour voir dans quel pétrin elle était fourrée.

L'agent Gibbs s'apprêtait à quitter les bureaux le dernier, comme à son habitude, afin d'aller retrouver la quiétude de son sous-sol et la compagnie tranquille de son bateau quand son portable se mit à sonner.

« Gibbs.

_Boss, je crois qu'on a un problème ici._

Explique, DiNozzo, t'as dix secondes.

_Heu, Ziva n'est pas chez elle._

Et en quoi cela est-il un problème, DiNozzo ?

_Ben c'est qu'elle n'est pas chez elle et que j'ai retrouvé son portable et du sang près de sa voiture, dans l'allée, devant son appartement…_

J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Gibbs en raccrochant. »

Il contacta alors Abby, interrompant sa pratique de bowling avec les sœurs, et lui dit de se tenir prête, elle allait avoir des analyses à faire en urgence. Il n'en dit pas plus. C'était inutile de l'inquiéter tant qu'ils n'étaient certains de rien. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle se ferait un sang d'encre pour son amie à la minute où elle suspecterait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. De même, il ne contacterait McGee que s'il avait la confirmation qu'il était bien arrivé quelque chose à Ziva. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas clair et jamais encore son instinct ne l'avait trompé.

_**À suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Captive

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laisé des Reviews, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **_

_**Merci à Juju, pour sa patience et ses conseils avisés lors de sa relecture.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 3 : Captive**

Tony tournait en rond depuis un moment, tâchant de ne détruire aucun indice potentiel pouvant les aider à déterminer ce qui était arrivé à leur collègue. Il espérait sincèrement que ce sang n'était pas celui de Ziva et qu'il la verrait revenir sous peu, en sueur, d'une longue séance de jogging. Mais il avait, au fond de lui, un étrange pressentiment, qu'il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois auparavant, et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. L'image de Kate, étendue sur le sol, une balle au milieu du front, lui revint en mémoire. Il se passa une main sur le visage en grimaçant et secoua la tête. _Tu divague mon pauvre vieux, Ziva va très bien, tu verras_. Mais il en demeurait néanmoins peu convaincu et fit une moue étrange en regardant fixement les taches de sang sur le sol.

La jeune Israélienne laissa échapper un faible gémissement, serrant les dents face à un nouvel assaut de l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il y avait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de la faire parler. Il utilisait une technique qui lui était plutôt familière, à son plus grand déplaisir, mais elle tenait bon.

Elle n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir des précisions sur la précarité de sa situation. Peu de temps après qu'elle eût, du mieux que sa condition le lui permettait, évalué où elle se trouvait, elle avait eu de la compagnie. Le nouvel arrivant ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. C'est lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle en arabe, sur un ton plus que méprisant, qu'elle avait pu dire qui il était, un certain Farid Massam. Il avait côtoyé Ari dans l'une de ses missions sous couverture pour le compte du Mossad, enfin, c'était la version officielle. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'était rien de bon pour elle. Il n'était pas haut placé dans la cellule terroriste à laquelle il appartenait, mais il était loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Il n'était peut-être pas le cerveau de l'opération, mais il en restait néanmoins un expert en technique d'interrogatoire, ce qui était dans ce cas-ci synonyme de torture, donc rien de positif pour la jeune femme. Au moins, elle avait maintenant une idée de qui étaient ses ravisseurs.

Farid s'était rapidement mis à la questionner sans ménagement. Apparemment, il en savait pas mal sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir d'où il tenait ses informations, de peur de confirmer l'horrible doute qui la tenaillait. Devant le manque de coopération de la jeune femme, Massam avait vite entreprit d'utiliser des méthodes plus persuasives, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. _Si ce salopard pense que je vais lui révéler des informations sur les agents du Mossad en territoire Américain sur un plateau d'argent, il se trompe_, pensa-t-elle intérieurement avec colère.

Devant l'insuccès de son interrogatoire, l'homme laissa tomber sur un ton cassant :

« Je vais donc devoir envisager des méthodes plus, comment dire, contraignantes, si vous vous obstinez à vous taire, Officier David. Ari m'avais affirmé que sa petite sœur avait du caractère, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire maintenant. En tout cas j'espère que votre cher papa va se montrer plus coopératif que vous, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, dans le noir presque complet, une douleur vive dans tout le corps. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus atteint, ce n'était pas toutes ces souffrances physiques, ça elle pourrait les gérer un certain temps, elle y était préparée. Par contre, les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées en quittant la pièce lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, contenant avec peine les larmes qui les avaient remplis.

Tony sursauta en entendant Gibbs freiner brusquement en faisant crisser les pneus de sa voiture près de lui. Ce dernier claqua la portière, emmenant avec lui tout le nécessaire pour prendre des photos des indices et effectuer les prélèvements pour Abby. Ce fut fait rapidement, dans un silence tendu, puis ils reprirent la route du NCIS.

La jeune laborantine suspecta tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle vit les deux agents entrer, tentant vainement de masquer leur air inquiet. Ils lui tendirent les prélèvements lui disant qu'ils voulaient une identification le plus vite possible sur l'individu à qui appartenait ce sang. Elle reconnu alors le portable de Ziva dans l'un des sachets de plastique. Une petite étoile de David en ornait le rabat, c'est elle-même qui l'y avait placée quelques jours auparavant. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail, comprenant tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Il était arrivé quelque chose à son amie et elle les aiderait à découvrir quoi.

Gibbs avait pris Tony à part et lui avait ordonné à mi-voix d'éplucher les e-mails et les relevés téléphoniques de Ziva sans plus attendre. En effet, son instinct lui criait de ne plus perdre une seconde puisque la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Il lui dit aussi d'appeler McGee en renfort.

Abby n'ayant pas chômé, elle cria quelques minutes plus tard sur un ton à travers lequel on décelait une inquiétude non-feinte:

« Gibbs, je l'ai ! Tous les prélèvements concordent, c'est bien celui de Ziva.

- Merci Abs, c'est du bon travail, lui répondit-il doucement, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu va la retrouver, hein Gibbs, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton implorant.

- T'en fais pas, Abby, je ne la laisserai pas tomber, lui répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement et le regarda s'éloigner. Son amie était en danger et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux que Gibbs était inquiet. Elle soupira en serrant Burt l'hippopotame contre elle, désespérée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

_**À suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Angoisses

**_Encore merci à tous cex qui prennent le tempsde me lire et de me laisser leur avis._**

****

**_Merci à Juju, ma super beta-reader!_**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

**Chapitre 4 : Angoisses**

En arrivant dans l'Open-Space, Tony avait fixé un moment le bureau vide de sa partenaire. _Merde, Ziva, dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée !_ pesta-t-il alors intérieurement en allant se mettre au boulot. Il avait appelé McGee et lui avait dit de rappliquer tout de suite. Au ton qu'avait Tony, le Bleu n'avait même pas posé de questions et lui avait seulement répondu qu'il serait là dans 20 minutes.

Tony prit alors place derrière son ordinateur et commença à éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de la jeune femme, transmis à l'instant pas la compagnie de téléphone. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur se fit entendre et McGee apparut. _Il a fait vite, le Bleu_, pensa Tony, toujours concentré sur son travail. Lorsque le jeune agent l'interrogea sur la raison de cet appel un vendredi soir, Tony lui répondit seulement :

« Ziva a des ennuis, épluche ses mails pour savoir si tu trouves quelque chose de suspect.

Et je cherche quoi au juste, Tony ?

N'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle a, selon toute vraisemblance, disparu dans l'allée, devant son appartement, en laissant derrière elle sa voiture, son portable et… plusieurs traces de sang. Ça te va comme explication, le Bleu ? lui répondit Tony plutôt sèchement. »

McGee prit place sans un mot derrière son écran d'ordinateur et se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait, encore sonné par la nouvelle.

Gibbs avait alerté Jen dès qu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien du sang de son agent. Elle lui avait aussitôt assuré qu'elle était en route. Ils devraient sans doute en informer le Mossad, mais c'était le travail de la directrice de traiter ce genre de choses et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il détestait les politiciens et tout ce qui y ressemblait, comme le directeur David par exemple.

Gibbs entra en coup de vent dans l'open-space et interrogea ses deux agents sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en fouillant les relevés téléphoniques et les mails de la jeune Israélienne. Ils furent contraints d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste et que leurs recherches n'avaient abouties à rien d'anormal. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de la jeune femme, l'ayant tous vu pour la dernière fois à son départ du bureau. Il lança alors d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique:

« Tony, tu fouilles son appartement. McGee, interroge les voisins et voit si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose, quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque chose. Ensuite, rejoins Tony pour lui donner un coup de main. J'attends la directrice ici pour lui faire un rapport de la situation et je vous retrouve là-bas dès que je le pourrai. Allez, vous attendez quoi!? »

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent les bureaux sur le champ, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Gibbs alla s'installer à son bureau en se remémorant ce qu'ils savaient et en tentant de voir un détail qui leur aurait échappé et qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste.

Ziva était seule depuis un moment, dans l'obscurité. Elle soupira. La douleur qui la tenaillait un peu plus tôt s'était transformée en une sorte d'engourdissement dans tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait en être soulagée ou s'en inquiéter. Elle se sentait aussi nauséeuse et craignait que cela ne soit du à une commotion cérébrale, vu la violence du coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête. La température dans la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver ses nausées. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ses ravisseurs essayaient de faire ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide. Elle ne devait pas céder à leurs manœuvres pour la déstabiliser.

Elle repensa alors aux dernières paroles de Massam, avant qu'il ne la laisse seule. Il lui paraissait plus qu'évident que son père ne traiterait pas avec ces terroristes, peu importe leurs revendications. De toute façon, elle ne comptait plus sur lui depuis un moment déjà. Il l'avait déjà déçu, terriblement, et plus d'une fois. Elle se revit alors, enfant, à un récital de piano, regardant avec déception la place vide à côté de sa mère. La même chose s'était reproduite à tous ses spectacles de danse ou de piano, à chaque fois que ça comptait vraiment pour elle. Il promettait d'être là, puis il n'y avait qu'une place vide. Le même vide qu'à l'enterrement de Tali et de sa mère, le même vide que lorsqu'elle avait eu à décider du sort de son demi-frère. Elle soupira.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que la personne qu'elle avait appelé au secours lorsque les Iraniens avaient monté ce complot contre elle était Gibbs. Lui, l'équipe, c'étaient bien les seuls qui sauraient la sortir de là, mais comme on était vendredi soir et qu'ils étaient tous en congé ce week-end, personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle avant le lundi matin. Le Mossad ne ferait sûrement pas appel à une autre agence pour la retrouver, s'ils essayaient de le faire, ce dont elle doutait. Elle connaissait bien leurs procédures dans ce genre de situations. Ils ne parleraient à personne du NCIS avant d'être obligés de le faire, c'est à dire lorsque que Jenny les contacterait pour savoir s'ils savaient quoi que ce soit sur sa disparition et ce serait pour lui dire qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

En tentant de changer légèrement de position à nouveau, elle sentit bouger le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. Elle revit alors le visage souriant de sa petite sœur. Cette petite étoile, elles en avaient chacune une, identique. C'était leur mère qui la leur avait offerte. Maintenant, c'était celle de Tali qu'elle portait constamment autour du cou, l'autre étant rangée précieusement chez elle. Leur mère, certainement la femme la plus honnête, la plus douce et la plus généreuse qu'elle ait connue. Elle avait toujours eu la santé fragile et à la mort de Tali, son état s'était dégradé. Elle était morte moins d'un an plus tard. Son père n'avait jamais été présent pour elle. En fait, il n'avait jamais été là pour personne excepté si ça pouvait servir ses intérêts personnels où ceux de son pays. Elle sentit monter en elle une rage qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps enfouie profondément. Elle inspira profondément. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de sortir d'ici vivante, elle devait se maitriser, et elle aurait peut-être également besoin d'un petit miracle...

_**À suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Recherches

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Un gros merci à Juju ma beta, pour sa relecture et ses suggestions!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Jen surgit de l'ascenseur et fit signe à Gibbs de la suivre au MTAC. Dans l'escalier, elle lui demanda de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui résuma en vitesse la situation. Il put lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Je vais la sortir de là, Jen, je ne sais pas dans quels ennuis elle est, mais je te promets que je vais la sortir de là, lui dit-il pour la rassurer »

La directrice eut un faible sourire et lui répondit:

« Je sais, Gibbs, tu ne la laisseras pas tomber, je sais. »

Un technicien des communications se tourna alors vers eux pour leur annoncer que la liaison avec Tel-Aviv était prête et que le directeur David était en ligne.

« Bonjour, directeur David, commença Jen.

- Bonjour, Directrice Sheppard, que me vaut cet appel en urgence à une heure pareille?

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que l'Officier David est en danger.

- Expliquez-vous, directrice »

Celle-ci lui relata les événements des dernières heures et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le directeur du Mossad continua:

« Je n'ai reçu aucune information mentionnant que l'Officier David serait détenue par un quelconque groupe terroriste. De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, Israël ne négocierait pas avec eux. »

Gibbs ne put retenir sa colère. Il détestait le ton sur lequel le Directeur David s'adressait à eux et il éclata:

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune considération pour elle, c'est votre fille bon sang! Vous ne lèverez même pas le petit doigt pour la retrouver.

- Agent Gibbs, vous n'avez aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite. L'Officier David connait la procédure en vigueur au Mossad dans ce genre de situations. Elle agira au mieux pour le bien de son pays et n'accepterait pas que l'on négocie avec des ennemis de notre nation.

- Enfoiré, elle aurait certainement apprécié que son propre père fasse un effort pour la sortir de là.

Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider, cet entretien est terminé, répondit le Directeur David en coupant la communication. »

Le directeur du Mossad fixa alors le document qu'il avait devant lui. Il lui était parvenu dans la nuit. Les terroristes qui détenaient sa fille exigeaient qu'il relâche dix prisonniers Palestiniens et qu'il vire vingt millions sur un compte bancaire. Il froissa le papier en soupirant et le jeta dans la corbeille derrière lui. Ziva savait ce qui arrivait aux agents qui se faisaient prendre et elle avait accepté ce risque en entrant au Mossad. Il était réellement désolé de la tournure des événements mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

La directrice posa la main sur le bras de l'agent Gibbs pour tenter de le calmer. Il avait toujours l'air furieux, mais ce contact amical semblait l'avoir un peu détendu. Il se tourna vers Jen et lui dit:

« J'ai du boulot, moi je sais ce qui me reste à faire. Je vais la ramener, Jen, je vais la ramener à la maison, je te le promets. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta les bureaux en rageant contre cet imbécile qui servait de père à Ziva. Lui qui aurait tout fait pour sa famille, lui qui considérait ses agents comme ses propres enfants, il ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un puisse traiter sa fille ainsi et s'en faire aussi peu pour elle.

* * *

Tony s'affala sur le sofa en soupirant, toujours rien. _Elle va me tuer lorsqu'elle va apprendre que j'ai fouillé son appartement de fond en comble_, pensa-t-il alors. _En fait, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit en train de se disputer en ce moment_. Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. _Merde Ziva, donne moi un coup de main, qui peut t'en vouloir au point de te kidnapper, je sais que tu es invivable, mais quand même_.

Puis il se remémora une conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait parfois peur de ce qui arriverait si des terroristes s'en prenaient à elle pour obtenir quelque chose. Elle lui avait répondu en souriant qu'aucun ne serait assez stupide pour essayer après ce qu'elle avait fait à l'Iranienne qui avait voulu la piéger. Ils s'étaient regardés un instant puis, elle avait ajouté beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'elle. Elle gardait ses documents à un endroit connu d'elle seule et si elle devait être torturée, elle résisterait et lorsqu'elle n'en pourrait plus, elle savait très bien quoi faire. Elle avait été entraînée pour ça. Cette réponse lui avait fait froid dans le dos et maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout sur le sort de son amie.

Il se tourna vers l'imposant piano droit qui occupait une grande partie de l'espace du salon. Il se dirigea vers l'instrument et prit délicatement l'un des trois cadres photo qui trônaient dessus. Il sourit. Le cliché montrait Ziva, âgée d'environ une dizaine d'années, vêtue d'un costume de ballet, en compagnie de sa petite sœur Tali. _Elles semblaient si heureuses_, pensa le jeune italien. _Je ne l'ai jamais vue avec ce regard là_. Son regard se posa alors sur les deux autres photographies. L'une d'elle montrait Ziva et Tali à cheval et l'autre, Ziva et sa mère, assises au piano. Il se rappela le jour où il lui avait demandé qui était avec elle sur ces clichés. C'était l'un des seuls moments où elle lui avait parlé de son passé. Elle lui avait alors dit que c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à jouer du piano et à monter à cheval et qu'elle et Tali faisait toujours tout ensemble. Son regard s'était voilé et elle s'était è nouveau murée dans le silence.

_Tu sais Tony, ce piano renferme une foule de secrets_. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit la première fois qu'il l'avait écoutée en jouer. "Ziva, tu es un génie! C'est ça que tu voulais dire... enfin j'espère, s'exclama-t-il." C'était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas songé à fouiller. Il souleva le panneau masquant les cordes et les marteaux et scruta les entrailles du piano avec attention. Il allait le refermer, déçu, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

La plaque de métal portant le nom du fabriquant de l'instrument était de travers. Il tira doucement dessus et derrière il découvrit un espace juste assez grand pour abriter une carte mémoire. Il la saisie et allait appeler Gibbs pour lui faire part de sa découverte lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant du couloir. Il referma sans bruit l'instrument, glissa la précieuse carte dans sa poche et sortit son arme.

Lorsqu'il surgit dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine en criant :"Plus un geste, agent fédéral" Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec McGee.

« Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi le Bleu! lui lança-t-il sur un ton agacé.

- Heu non, Tony, j'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable mais tu n'as pas répondu, alors je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien. Gibbs nous rejoint ici, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai eu quelques infos en interrogeant les voisins. J'ai contacté Abby pour qu'elle recherche le propriétaire d'une camionnette Ford bleu foncée dont l'immatriculation commence par 658.

- Bon travail, le Bleu, lui répondit Tony qui s'était radouci. Moi j'ai trouvé ça. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elle garde là-dedans des informations qui nous seront utiles.

- Heu, Tony...

- Quoi, le Bleu

- Tu crois qu'elle est, enfin elle n'est pas... tu crois qu'elle va bien? bafouilla le jeune agent.

- C'est de Ziva qu'on parle ici, je plains plutôt ses ravisseurs, lui répondit Tony, d'un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne trompa pas McGee. »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement, que Tony verrouilla sous le regard étonné de McGee. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'appartement voisin.

« On peut t'aider? demanda alors Tony

- En fait je crois que moi je peux vous aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda alors McGee. »


	6. Chapitre 6: Une aide précieuse

**_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter. Ça me va droit au coeur. Voici la suite, je suis désolé pour le élai dans les mise a jour, je suis débordée avec la fac. J'essaierai de remédier à la situation._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

La jeune fille sortit sans bruit de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha des deux agents et leur dit:

« Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure parler avec maman à propos de Mademoiselle David.

- Tu connais Ziva? lui demanda alors Tony surpris. Ziva lui avait elle-même dit parler très peu à ses voisins. Et, heu, en passant tu t'appelles comment, jeune fille?

- Je m'appelle Anna, et oui je connais Ziva, je l'aime bien. Elle m'a invité quelques fois à prendre le thé chez elle. Elle joue très bien du piano. J'adore l'écouter jouer et parfois elle me prête des partitions, car moi aussi je joue. Elle me dit souvent que je lui rappelle quelqu'un. Bon, peu importe, cet après-midi, je rentrais de chez Julian et j'étais dans la rue juste à côté quand j'ai vu sa voiture tourner dans notre rue. J'ai voulu la rejoindre pour lui rendre un livre de musique qu'elle m'avait prêté la semaine dernière alors je me suis mise à courir. Lorsque je suis arrivée devant chez elle, elle n'était plus dehors. Un homme m'a crié dessus parce que j'ai coupé la route de sa camionnette en courant pour rejoindre Ziva, mais c'est lui qui conduisait comme un fou. Comme je ne la voyais plus à l'extérieur, j'ai cru quelle était déjà entrée, mais quand j'ai sonné chez elle, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais je n'en ai pas fait de cas, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez voir maman tout à l'heure. Je n'ai rien dit devant elle parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je voie Julian. Elle trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne fréquentation.

- Tu pourrais te rappeler l'homme de la camionnette.

- Je crois oui, il s'est arrêté pour me crier dessus avec un horrible accent, alors je l'ai plutôt bien vu.

- On va devoir t'emmener au bureau pour faire un portrait robot de cet homme. Ça aiderait beaucoup Ziva tu comprends, lui expliqua alors McGee.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à maman?

- Laisse-moi faire, tu verras, et tu n'auras aucun ennui. En échange, je veux que tu écoutes ta mère à l'avenir. Elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir que tu voies ce garçon, lui dit alors Tony.

- Mouais... je vous suis alors, mais si j'ai des ennuis...

- T'en fais pas, lui répondit Tony en souriant.

- Et pourquoi cette jeune fille aurait des ennuis, les fit tous sursauter la voix de Gibbs.

- Heu, pour rien boss, c'est juste qu'on doit l'emmener avec nous au NCIS car elle a vu, de la fenêtre de son appartement, l'homme qui a vraisemblablement enlevé Ziva et on va faire un portrait robot grâce à ces informations. Je dois donc aller expliquer à la mère de cette jeune personne pourquoi on part avec sa fille à une heure un peu tardive pour une demoiselle de cet âge.

- Hey, j'suis plus un bébé, s'indigna-t-elle, ce qui les fit tous sourire. »

* * *

Ziva serra les dents, retenant pour elle-même la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait envie de lancer à ses tortionnaires. En effet, Massam était revenu à la charge, accompagné de l'un de ses copains. Ils désiraient obtenir d'elle les noms des agents du Mossad en mission d'infiltration en Amérique du Nord. Ils savaient qu'en tant qu'officier de liaison elle était sensée détenir cette information. En effet, elle l'avait, mais ils ne l'obtiendraient jamais. Ils avaient voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en s'en prenant à elle. D'une part, ils espéraient faire libérer certains des leurs prisonniers en Israël et faire un beau paquet d'argent en faisant du chantage au Mossad et d'autre part, ils essayaient de lui soutirer des informations qui pourraient leur être utiles. Ce serait catastrophique s'ils réussissaient à mettre la main sur les noms des taupes israéliennes, tout leur réseau de renseignement en serait affecté. Bon, depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Ari, elle doutait parfois de la réelle allégeance de ces taupes en qui le Mossad avait une parfaite confiance, mais là n'était pas la question.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un autre violent coup au visage. Elle tenta de rester concentrée. Elle n'allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de montrer le moindre signe de souffrance. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de diriger ses pensées vers des moments heureux, où elle s'était sentie bien, en fixant droit devant elle, le visage sans expression. Elle vit le visage espiègle de Tony qui lui lançait du pop-corn en écoutant un film. L'image se transforma, ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte sur le banc du piano. Finalement, elle repensa à leur première mission sous couverture.

Un nouveau coup, à l'abdomen cette fois. Elle inspira profondément, dès qu'elle en retrouva la capacité, et continua de fixer le mur terne devant elle. De nouvelles images se succédaient maintenant devant ses yeux, Tony qui lui lançait des boules de papiers, puis Gibbs la frappant derrière la tête ; McGee et Tony torse nu en plein milieu des locaux du NCIS ; le visage radieux d'Abby ; Ari, enfant, la poursuivant pour l'embêter ; Tali, des fleurs dans les cheveux, courant à sa rencontre ; Tony à nouveau, mais cette fois, il avait l'air triste. _Il n'a que très rarement ce regard là_, pensa-t-elle avant de se sentir glisser lentement dans l'inconscience.

« Hey, fit Massam en la secouant, je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort Tarek, les ordres sont clairs, elle doit rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des nouvelles du Mossad. Ils ont 24 heures pour répondre, et ensuite on la fait parler coûte que coûte et on la liquide. Fais venir Assia, tout de suite, qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. »


	7. Chapitre 7: Jeu de pistes

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour laisser un commentaire. Vos review sont les plus belles marque de reconaissance et les meilleures encouragements pour un auteur, alors n'héstez pas._

_Bonne lecture  
Bisous  
Lyana_

****

**_Chapitre 7: Jeu de pistes_**

Ils étaient tous de retour au NCIS depuis peu et s'étaient mis au travail sans tarder. Même la directrice était descendue de son bureau, incapable de supporter l'inaction. Elle s'était installée au bureau de Gibbs et tentait de joindre ses contacts dans toutes les agences pour dégoter la moindre bribe d'information qui pourrait leur être utile. Gibbs était allé reconduire la jeune Anna qui leur avait dressé un portrait robot de leur principal suspect. McGee était au laboratoire d'Abby et ensemble, ils épluchaient la carte mémoire retrouvée chez Ziva. Tony avait mis à jour l'avis de recherche qu'ils avaient envoyé pour retracer la mystérieuse camionnette, avec les détails supplémentaires que leur avait fourni Anna dans la voiture. Cela n'avait toujours pas donné de résultat, mais la recherche continuait toujours dans leur base de données.

Le jeune agent regarda à nouveau le bureau vide devant lui.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il à mi-voix, Gibbs m'a affirmé dans la voiture qu'il le saurait si tu étais…. Je suis inquiet Ziva, merde, pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à me décider à te téléphoner ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti avec toi comme j'en avais envie en remettant ce fichu rapport à plus tard ? Pourquoi c'est maintenant que je réalise à quel point j'ai été idiot de te repousser comme je l'ai fait dernièrement ? Dire que je n'aurai peut-être jamais la chance de m'excuser et de te dire à quel point ton amitié m'est précieuse, à quel point tu es importante pour moi.

- Tony, fit alors une voix derrière lui »

Le jeune homme sursauta et rougit. Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et tourna un regard gêné vers la directrice qui se tenait près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et continua :

« Elle va s'en tirer, elle est vivante, Tony, et on va la retrouver.

- Merci, Jenny.

- Abby et McGee ont quelque chose, viens vite. »

Alors qu'il se levait, son ordinateur émit le son qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait une identification pour le propriétaire de la camionnette. Il imprima le tout et se précipita vers le laboratoire d'Abby à la suite de la directrice.

* * *

Ziva fut tirée de l'inconscience par une sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage. Elle cligna des paupières et mit un instant à s'acclimater à la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée, toujours entravée, sur une petite couchette avec pour seul matelas une couverture de laine repliée. Elle pouvait sentir les ressorts sous elle, mais elle ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas, cette position étant nettement plus confortable que la précédente.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le seul but de ses ravisseurs étant sans doute seulement de la garder en vie assez longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Lorsque sa vision fut un peu plus claire, elle put distinguer une jeune femme qui se tenait près d'elle. Agée d'au plus une vingtaine d'années, elle l'observait, silencieuse. Elle approcha un verre de son visage. Ziva détourna la tête.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous devez être assoiffée. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

- Et pourquoi je vous croirais, lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme, d'une faible voix.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, lui répondit doucement la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Assia. Farid est mon frère. Je dois m'occuper de vous garder en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra bien alors buvez. »

La jeune israélienne se laissa faire lorsqu'Assia souleva sa tête avec douceur et posa le verre contre ses lèvres. Elle laissa couler dans sa gorge le liquide bienfaisant. Elle grogna lorsque la jeune femme lui retira le verre des lèvres.

« Doucement, pas trop vite. Voilà comme ça, l'entendit-elle murmurer. »

_Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux pouvait-il être complice de tels monstres, _pensa alors la jeune israélienne.

« Pourquoi, lui demanda Ziva d'une faible voix, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, parce que Farid me l'a ordonné.

- Vous approuvez ce qu'il fait ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ses actions. Il m'a fait venir aux Etats-Unis pour que je puisse aller à l'université. En échange, je ne dois poser aucune question et faire ce qu'il me dit.

- Et pourquoi vous restez près de moi.

- Je dois m'assurer que votre état ne se dégrade pas, tant que Farid a encore besoin de vous. »

Ziva soupira, ce n'était pas gagné, mais si elle avait une chance de sortir d'ici vivante, elle se tenait assise près d'elle. Cette jeune femme n'avait pas la trempe d'un terroriste. Elle savait reconnaître la haine qu'ils dégageaient, surtout lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Enfin, elle ne s'était trompée qu'une seule fois. Cette jeune femme ne dégageait rien de cela, seulement une grande douceur et surtout, elle était terrifiée par son frère.

« Moi c'est Ziva, lança-t-elle, espérant ainsi continuer la conversation.

- Je sais, vous êtes sa sœur.

- De qui parlez-vous ? répondit la jeune israélienne, un trémolo dans la voix.

- Ari, vous êtes sa sœur. Il m'a un peu parlé de vous. C'était le seul à être toujours gentil avec moi. Même Farid est souvent odieux.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que vous êtes une fille de caractère, très forte, mais aussi très sensible, que vous détestez qu'on se mêle de vos affaires et que vous êtes d'une grande loyauté envers ceux que vous aimez, ce qui vous a fait souffrir énormément. Il vous aimait beaucoup et vous étiez la seule personne qu'il répugnait à trahir. Il détestait vous mentir. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune israélienne. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, vous êtes dans une situation assez difficile sans que j'en rajoute.

- Ça va, c'est moi qui ai voulu savoir. Autant que ce soit clair, si je dois y rester. Au moins j'aurai su ce qu'il pensait de moi avant de décider que c'était moins important que de se venger de notre père, répondit-elle, amère.

- Je suis désolée.

- Et moi donc, répondit Ziva en fermant les yeux. Je crois que je vais essayer de me reposer un peu, question de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir servir de jouet à votre frère un peu plus longtemps.

- Je ne serai pas loin lorsque vous vous réveillerez. »

La jeune israélienne garda les yeux fermés, en ressassant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Une blessure qu'elle croyait avoir réussit à faire taire s'était rouverte et sans le savoir, la jeune Assia lui avait fait aussi mal que son frère.

Elle laissa aller ses pensées qui tout naturellement se tournèrent vers Tony. Il y a un million de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire en ce moment. Elle n'en aurait probablement plus jamais l'opportunité. Elle n'aurait pas du attendre tout ce temps pour le lui dire. _Ziva, reprends-toi, c'est certain que si tu baisses les bras, tu es fichue. Tu vas te battre comme l'Officier du Mossad et l'agent du NCIS que tu es et tu te sortiras de ce pétrin, ou tu mourras en essayant, mais tu ne renonceras pas_. Elle prit une grande respiration et essaya de dormir, elle devait reprendre des forces.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, Abby laissait échapper un cri de victoire qui fit sursauter McGee, l'agent s'étant assoupi près d'elle.

« Enfin, McGee, on a quelque chose. Ce type, là, Farid Massam, dans les dossiers de Ziva, sa photo concorde avec le type du portrait robot ! Vite appelle Gibbs, j'appelle la directrice. »

Ainsi fut fait et tout le monde se retrouva au laboratoire de la jeune femme. Elle leur fit part de sa découverte et Tony s'exclama : « Tout concorde, c'est aussi le type de la camionnette.

« Tu as une adresse Abby, demanda alors Gibbs

- Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, lui répondit-elle, avec son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

- Bon travail Abs, ajouta-t-il avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue et de se précipiter ver le garage, Tony et McGee à sa suite. »

La directrice et la jeune scientifique les regardèrent s'éloigner, en espérant de tout leur cœur qu'ils retrouveraient Ziva, vivante.

**_À suivre..._**


	8. Chapitre 8: Compte à rebours

**_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. C'est toujours un plaisir que de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail. _**

****

**_Voici la suite, les mise à jour devraient s'enchainer un peu plus rapidement maintenant._**

****

**_Bonne lecture  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

**Chapitre 8 : Compte à rebours**

La jeune israélienne avait pu prendre un peu de repos et le soleil pointait lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal partout et une douleur intense lui vrillait le crâne. Elle fut fort désappointée lorsqu'elle vit qu'au lieu de la jeune Assia, c'était son frère qui se tenait près d'elle.

« On se réveille, la belle au bois dormant, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée parce que c'est fini, plus de répit pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu nous ais dit tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

- Vous ne saurez rien.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, lui répondit-il un sourire mauvais sur le visage. »

Il la détacha et l'attrapa solidement en repliant son bras déjà passablement meurtri derrière son dos. Il plaqua alors une arme contre ses côtes et lui ordonna d'avancer. Dans le corridor qui menait à l'endroit où elle avait été torturée plus tôt, ils croisèrent la jeune Assia, qui détourna son regard de celui de Ziva. Elle gémit malgré elle lorsqu'il la fit asseoir brutalement sur la chaise, encore tachée de son propre sang, où elle avait été maintenue et torturée plus tôt.

« Tu sais, ton papa ne se montre pas très très prévenant à ton égard, il ne nous a pas encore contacté et il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire. En attendant, j'ai de quoi occuper la journée. »

Elle grimaça en voyant le câble électrique qu'il tenait à la main.

Gibbs, Tony et McGee avaient rejoint le domicile de Massam aux petites heures du matin, pour découvrir que Ziva n'y était pas. Ils embarquèrent tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile pour découvrir où il pouvait être et avec qui. Ils rentrèrent, déçus et épuisés au NCIS. Gibbs avait eu beau leur intimer d'aller prendre du repos, ils n'avaient pas voulu en entendre parler, surtout Tony, qui s'était indigné et l'avait carrément envoyé balader.

« Pas question boss, c'est ma partenaire et je ne laisserai pas tomber avant de l'avoir retrouvée et d'avoir coincé le salopard qui lui a fait cela. Je ne la perdrai pas comme j'ai perdu…Si t'as un problème avec ça, je démissionne, clair ?

- Alors file porter tout ça à Abby qu'elle en tire le maximum.

- Tout de suite, boss. »

Abby et Jen soupirèrent tristement en les voyant revenir, abattus. La jeune femme se mit immédiatement au travail, aidé de Tony. Gibbs ordonna à McGee de trouver un moyen de savoir si une quelconque demande parvenait aux Israéliens concernant Ziva :

« Heu, boss, vous ne croyez pas que c'est risqué d'espionner les Israéliens, je veux dire, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont beaucoup apprécier.

- Tu comptes te faire prendre, McGee ?

- Hey, non boss, mais…

- Tu en es incapable alors ?

- Heu, je devrais y arriver, je crois. »

Voyant le regard de son patron, il ajouta rapidement :

« J'y arriverai patron.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends !

- Oui boss ! s'exclama le jeune agent en filant sur le champ. »

La jeune israélienne résistait tant bien que mal aux mauvais traitements que lui infligeaient Massam depuis un bon moment déjà. La douleur insupportable qu'elle ressentait encore il y a quelques instants s'estompait graduellement. Ziva tentait de rester consciente et de ne pas se mettre à délirer, elle pourrait alors en révéler bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Tout à coup, les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir et la voix de Tarek se fit entendre :

« Arrête Farid, ça suffit pour l'instant. Le chef vient de me contacter avec les derniers ordres. On va envoyer leur ultime avertissement au Mossad, accompagné de la preuve qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'on ne rigole pas. S'ils n'ont pas répondu dans une heure, tu en feras ce que tu veux, Farid, comme convenu. Le grand patron sera là bientôt, il veut la voir morte de ses propres yeux.

- Si ce sont les ordres, lui répondit-il. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on se reverra tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'oreille de Ziva. Assia, occupe-toi d'elle, lança-t-il sèchement en quittant la pièce.»

La jeune femme s'approcha de Ziva, qui était à peine consciente, et défit ses liens.

« Ne tentez rien de stupide, ils sont deux, armés jusqu'aux dents, qui nous attendent dans le corridor. Ils vous descendront si vous esquissez le moindre mouvement suspect. »

Escortée de deux gardes armés, Assia aida Ziva à regagner la petite pièce où elles s'étaient rencontrées plus tôt. Elle l'allongea et entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Elle nettoya sommairement ses blessures les plus importantes et les couvrit de bandages propres. Elle souleva sa tête et lui fit avaler un peu d'eau, par petites gorgées. La jeune israélienne perdit alors conscience et Assia resta près d'elle. _Pauvre fille_, pensa-t-elle, _au moins ce sera bientôt fini pour elle_. Elle soupira. Elle détestait être complice de ce genre de choses. Elle se répugnait elle-même. Mais elle n'avait guère le choix, si elle voulait rester en vie. Elle croyait fermement Farid lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il la tuerait si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

**_À suivre..._**


	9. Chapitre 9: Dernière chance

**_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit review, vos commentaire sont la pus belle motivation pour continuer à écrire! J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira._**

****

**_Bonne lecture  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

****

**_Chapitre 9 : Dernière chance_**

****

Tous, au NCIS, travaillaient d'arrache pied depuis maintenant près de 24 heures sans s'être accordé aucun repos. Abby avait découvert que la plupart des empreintes trouvées chez Massam appartenait à lui-même et à un autre type du nom de Tarek Malik. Ils avaient pu trouver son numéro de portable dans les effets personnels de Massam. S'il passait ou recevait un appel, ils pourraient le localiser.

McGee avait installé des mouchards dans les ordinateurs du directeur du Mossad et de certains autres hauts dirigeants israéliens. Il pourrait ainsi savoir s'ils recevaient des informations concernant leur amie disparue. Tony avait épluché les comptes, les papiers et tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur Malik et Massam.

Puis les choses se précipitèrent. McGee intercepta un e-mail destiné au directeur David et eu un haut-le-cœur en découvrant son contenu. Gibbs lui dit de l'afficher sur l'écran plasma et il hésita un instant, avant d'obtempérer. Les quelques mots suivants : _Nous sommes sérieux, si vous voulez la revoir vivante vous avez jusqu'à 20h pour relâcher les prisonniers et virer l'argent, sinon nous la tuerons_, s'affichèrent sur l'écran, suivis de photos où l'on pouvait voir Ziva en piteux état, le visage tuméfié et les yeux à peine ouvert, ses vêtements couverts de sang. Tous eurent un hoquet en voyant les photos et Tony ne put en détacher son regard, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs hurle quasiment à McGee :

« La provenance de cet e-mail McGee, d'où il a été envoyé ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha sur son ordinateur et pianota quelques instants avant de lancer :

« Quelque part dans un rayon de un kilomètre autour de ce point, patron.

- Je veux savoir tout ce qui se trouve dans ce périmètre le plus vite possible. Tony, vérifie les avis de recherche si on a quelque chose. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour la retrouver et la tirer de là. »

Il fut interrompu par Abby qui arrivait en trombe :

« J'ai pu localiser le portable de Tarek, il vient de recevoir un coup de fil, voici l'adresse.

- Merci Abs ! Bon travail. »

L'adresse qu'avait donnée Abby était à proximité du périmètre délimité par McGee et de deux réponses à leurs avis de recherche. Elle était située dans un quartier où plusieurs immeubles avaient été condamnés, à plus de quarante-cinq minutes des bureaux. Ils n'avaient plus un instant à perdre s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de retrouver leur amie en vie.

* * *

La jeune Assia changeait la compresse qu'elle avait placée sur le front de Ziva, agitée, qui était à présent brûlante de fièvre. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Assia qui put y lire un profond désespoir. Bouleversée, elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna.

« Reste, s'il te plait, murmura alors Ziva d'une voix faible. »

La jeune femme s'approcha donc de la captive et reprit sa place à son chevet.

« Pourquoi je ne suis plus attachée ? demanda alors la jeune Israélienne en se frictionnant les poignets.

- Parce qu'ils sont deux dehors à monter la garde, qu'ils ont ordre de tirer si tu tentes quoi que ce soit et que vu ton état, tu n'irais pas bien loin de toute façon.

- Je vois, et tu n'as pas peur que je m'en prenne à toi?

- Farid n'en a rien à faire. Cette porte est verrouillée de l'extérieure et si tu me menaces, il te répondra d'aller te faire voir.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui alors.

- Parce que sinon il me tuera et se vengera aussi sur Maha, ma fille d'un an. Elle est avec son père, un homme bien. Il est Américain et cela Farid ne le supporte pas. Il a juré qu'il les tuerait tous les deux si je ne fais pas tout ce qu'il veut. »

Ziva se recroquevilla sur elle-même, soudain en proie à d'intenses douleurs. Assia était impuissante face à la souffrance de la jeune femme qui lui dit alors dans un murmure:

« Tu pourras faire passer un message à quelqu'un de l'extérieur, lorsque tout sera terminé, s'il te plait. Anthony DiNozzo, au NCIS. Dis-lui que je regrette…

- Que tu regrettes quoi ?

- De ne pas lui avoir dit… d'avoir attendu trop longtemps… pour lui dire à quel point je … je … tenais à lui, termina-t-elle, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- Shhhh… repose-toi. Tu dois économiser tes forces.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi je devrais faire cela ? J'aimerais mieux mourir tout de suite que d'attendre le bon vouloir de ton frère, se rebella la jeune femme, monopolisant ce qu'il lui restait de forces.

- En fait, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, lui répondit Assia, le regard profondément triste. Je regrette de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. »

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses, puis elles entendirent Massam faire irruption dans le corridor menant à la pièce où elles se trouvaient. Ziva se redressa sur le lit en le voyant franchir la porte. Il fit signe à Assia de reculer et celle-ci obtempéra, le regard rempli d'appréhension. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Ziva. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle fit appel à l'énergie du désespoir et se jeta sur lui de tout son poids. Elle eut l'avantage un bref instant. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle lui asséna quelques coups bien placés. Malgré cela, il reprit vite le dessus, maîtrisant rapidement l'attaque de la jeune femme et la plaquant à nouveau sur le lit.

« Quel courage, même si cela vous est tout à fait inutile, Officier David. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que le Mossad et votre père vous ont laissée tomber. Personne ne viendra à votre secours, c'est terminé pour vous. Mais d'abord, j'ai reçu la permission de m'amuser avec vous comme je l'entends et je compte bien en profiter. Je te ferai payer, oh oui, tu le regretteras. »

Il lui asséna un violent coup au visage et se plaça à califourchon sur elle. Assia lança un cri indigné et s'élança vers lui :

« Farid, non ! Tu lui as déjà fais assez de mal comme ça. N'en rajoute pas. Laisse-la et finissons-en au plus vite. Tu n'as même pas la preuve qu'elle l'ait trahi. La haine l'avait rendu impulsif et imprudent. Il ne voudrait pas te voir déshonorer sa sœur. »

Pour toute réponse elle reçut une gifle qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en repliant se genoux contre sa poitrine, ne voulant pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

**_À suivre..._**


	10. Chapitre 10: Issue fatale

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un review ou d'ajouter cette histoire à leurs favoris ou leur liste d'alertes. C'est pour vous que je continue d'écrire et vos encouragements sont toujours très appréciés._

_Bisous et Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

**_Chapitre 10 : Issue fatale_**

****

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent et les trois agents en descendirent prestement. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes et sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison abandonnée, indiquée par Abby. Gibbs avait bien appelé des renforts, mais ceux-ci se faisaient attendre et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre plus de temps.

Ils firent donc irruption dans le repère des terroristes, sans trop savoir à quoi ils devaient s'attendre.

« Agents fédéraux, personne ne bouge. »

Des coups de feu furent échangés et ils se mirent à l'abri tant bien que mal dans un angle de la pièce. Tony cria pour couvrir le bruit :

« Je prends le sous-sol »

Puis, il s'élança vers l'escalier qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, couvert par Gibbs et McGee. Ces deniers réussirent à contenir tous les hommes à l'étage, sauf un qui réussit à leur échapper pour se lancer à la poursuite de Tony.

Ziva essayait, avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, de repousser son assaillant. Celui-ci se délectait des efforts de la jeune femme pour échapper à son emprise. La plaquant solidement sur le lit d'une main, il se servit de la pointe de son poignard pour déchirer le chemisier en piteux état de sa prisonnière. Il fit glisser la lame le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, effleurant la peau et laissant une fine trace rouge le long de son chemin. Il se pencha vers son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'en ai rien à faire, que tu parles ou non. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour convaincre le patron que tu étais une cible de choix. Enfin il sera vengé. J'espère qu'il nous voit de là-haut, et qu'il exulte de voir enfin punie celle qui l'a trahi. Tu n'es qu'une sale traînée. Jamais mon frère n'aurait du te faire confiance. »

Ziva lui cracha au visage et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles horreurs ? Celle qui l'avait trahi, elle aurait tout entendu ! Elle avait gardé confiance en Ari jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oblige à lui tirer dessus en avouant le meurtre de Kate, en révélant son véritable camp et en menaçant de tuer Gibbs. Il avait bien caché son jeu, ne lui révélant qu'une partie de ce qu'il savait sur Massam et se gardant bien de lui dire qu'ils avaient la même mère. Et elle, elle l'avait cru sur parole. Elle ferma les yeux. Si au moins il pouvait l'achever qu'on en finisse.

Massam passait maintenant ses mains sur son corps et l'embrassait avec une sauvagerie qui la répugnait. Ils furent alors surpris par le vacarme de la fusillade provenant de l'étage.

« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, sale putain, lui dit-il en dégainant son arme. »

Il la frappa sur la tempe avec la crosse de son révolver et elle perdit conscience. Il allait sortir lorsqu'un agent fédéral fit irruption dans la pièce en lui hurlant de jeter son arme.

Tony était entré dans cette maison en se jurant que si Ziva y était, il la sortirait de là. Il avait vu le filet de lumière s'échapper de l'une des pièces en bas de la cage d'escalier. Il avait alors décidé d'y aller sans plus attendre. Il s'était élancé dans l'escalier et sitôt arrivé en bas, il avait enfoncé la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Devant lui se tenait Massam, à qui il intima de ne plus bouger et de jeter son arme. Il s'immobilisa et Tony aperçut derrière lui Ziva, étendue sur une petite couchette, immobile. Une boule se forma alors dans son estomac et il répéta plus fort, la rage étant palpable dans sa voix :

« J'ai dit jetez votre arme, et j'espère pour vous qu'elle va s'en tirer. »

Massam allait obtempérer lorsque Tony entendit la voix de Gibbs dans son oreillette lui hurler :

« Tony attention derrière toi ! »

Il s'accroupit, par réflexe, juste à temps pour éviter la première rafale de coup de feu. Il se retourna et atteignit de trois projectiles en pleine poitrine l'homme qui avait fait irruption derrière lui. Massam profita de la diversion pour se retourner vers l'endroit où était allongée Ziva et Tony entendit la détonation. Il fit volte-face, tira et Massam s'écroula au sol.

* * *

Gibbs se tenait près de la civière où était étendue la jeune femme. _Une autre vie de gâchée par la haine des hommes_, se dit-il. Tony lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de courage. Il rabattit le mince drap blanc sur son visage maintenant paisible. Elle semblait seulement profondément endormie. Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans un mot. Jen voulait un rapport et il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Abby.

Tony fixait silencieusement le visage de sa partenaire, serrant dans sa main l'insigne que Gibbs avait retrouvé dans le repaire des terroristes. Il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et ferma les yeux. Il revit alors la scène qui s'était déroulé peu de temps auparavant.

**_À suivre…_**

**_A/N: J'ai... j'ai pas... je sais je suis horrible d'arrêter juste là, comme ça, en plein moment d'angoisse sans savoir...Mais je suis comme ça! Promis je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre la suite, mais faites-moi plaisir et appuyer sur le joli bouton pour me donner votre avis! _**


	11. Chapitre 11: In extremis

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, vous êtes adorables. Vos commentaires sont toujours très appréciez et pour vous récompenser, voii la suite qui je l'espère, va répondre à vos interrogations._**

**_Bonne lecture et dites moi vous en pensez quoi.  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

****

**_Chapitre 11 In extémis_**

****

Dès que Massam avait été au sol, il s'était précipité vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu sa partenaire un instant auparavant, craignant le pire. Il s'immobilisa près d'elle, secoué par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Ziva était couverte d'ecchymoses, de brûlures et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et son visage, ou du moins ce qu'on en distinguait à travers le sang qui le maculait, était d'une pâleur effrayante.

Sur le sol près de la couchette gisait le corps sans vie d'une autre jeune femme. Elle s'était prise une balle en pleine poitrine, probablement en se jetant entre Massam et Ziva, vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Avec appréhension, il prit le pouls de la jeune israélienne, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le perçu alors, faible, mais bien présent.

« Gibbs, cria-t-il dans le micro qu'il portait, je l'ai retrouvée, elle est vivante, mais elle est inconsciente et semble assez mal en point. Elle est brûlante de fièvre et n'a aucune réaction.

- L'ambulance devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, reste avec elle, la situation est maîtrisée ici.

- D'accord, boss. »

Il couvrit alors Ziva de sa veste car elle était à moitié dévêtue. Il caressait ses cheveux avec douceur lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais Tony l'en empêcha :

« Ça va, on est la maintenant, je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas. T'en fais pas c'est terminé. Les secours arrivent, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital et tout va bien se passer. »

Tout en lui parlant à voix basse, il tenait sa main dans la sienne. Celle-ci serra alors les doigts et esquissa un faible sourire. Les secours arrivèrent finalement au bout de ce qui sembla au jeune homme une éternité. Il allait s'éloigner, pour laisser les infirmiers faire leur travail lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ziva s'accrocher à la sienne.

« Ne me laisse pas, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. »

Tout en marchant à côté de la civière que les ambulanciers poussaient rapidement en direction de l'ambulance, Tony avait relaté à Gibbs ce qui s'était passé au sous-sol, puis celui-ci lui avait ordonné d'accompagner Ziva à l'hôpital, sachant pertinemment que c'est de toute façon ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il était donc là, à son chevet, à la regarder, inquiet, depuis le moment où elle était revenue à sa chambre. Les médecins décrivaient son état comme critique, mais stable. Elle avait été opérée pour une hémorragie abdominale relativement importante, on avait nettoyé et recousu ses plaies, elle avait reçu plusieurs transfusions sanguines et elle avait passé une batterie de tests d'imagerie pour déceler d'autres éventuelles blessures. Elle avait subi un important traumatisme crânien et les médecins en surveillaient l'évolution. Finalement, il s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre le bras de la jeune femme, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il était tout simplement à bout de forces après les événements des dernières heures.

C'est un peu moins d'une heure plus tard qu'il sursauta en sentant la main de son amie bouger dans la sienne. Elle gémit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle alors, l'air confus.

- Tu es à l'hôpital, Ziva.

- Je me souviens maintenant, Ari, Massam, sa vengeance, l'interrogatoire, mais j'ai tenu bon, je crois. Je ne lui ai rien dit hein ? C'est que je me rappelle plus très bien tout ce qui c'est passé.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais révélé quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon il ne parlera plus à personne, il est mort.

- Et Assia ? Elle était avec moi dans la chambre lorsque Massam a voulu… s'amuser, elle a protesté, il l'a giflé et elle s'est retrouvée au sol. Il a recommencé à me…, la jeune femme grimaça, mais continua tout de même. Puis il y a eu tout ce bruit à l'étage, des coups de feu je crois, puis c'est le noir jusqu'à ce que tu sois près de moi. Vous ne l'avez pas mise en prison tout de même, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces terroristes, elle était terrorisée et son frère la menaçait pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait.

- Non, Ziva, elle n'est pas en prison, lui répondit Tony, son visage trahissant la vérité.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle s'est placée entre toi et Massam lorsqu'il a voulu te tirer dessus et il l'a abattu avant que je ne puisse réagir. Je me suis fait prendre par surprise par un autre homme qui arrivait par derrière et il en a profité pour essayer de te tuer. Il y serait arrivé si Assia n'avait pas été là. C'est ma faute Ziva, j'aurais du le descendre en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tony, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Non, Ziva, tu serais morte si elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se placer entre toi et son frère.

- Mais elle a eu ce courage et toi, tu es arrivé à temps pour empêcher ce salopard de me violer et de m'achever devant ses yeux. Cesse de dire des bêtises maintenant. Au fait, comment vous avez su que j'avais des ennuis ? »

Tony lui relata alors comment il avait trouvé son portable et les traces de sang près de sa voiture et l'enquête qui s'en était suivie. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes lorsqu'il lui fit une remarque sur ses sous-vêtements en lui racontant comment il avait fouillé son appartement. Lorsqu'il eu terminé son récit, il remarqua que sa partenaire avait les paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il se leva alors en lui disant qu'il la laisserait se reposer tranquillement et qu'il reviendrait la voir un peu plus tard.

« Tony, l'appela-t-elle alors doucement avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule pour l'instant. Tu veux bien rester ? »

Il rebroussa chemin et reprit sa place près d'elle sans protester. Ils se regardèrent alors un moment et se sourirent. Ziva avisa alors l'air épuisé de son partenaire et se poussa en grimaçant sur le côté du lit.

« Je ne suis pas la seule qui ait besoin de repos, Tony. Viens, dépêche.»

Il hésita un instant, puis, devant l'air mi-autoritaire, mi-amusé de la jeune femme, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai eu peur Tony, vraiment peur.

- Moi aussi Ziva, lui répondit-il doucement, pressant sa main dans la sienne. »

Ziva sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et peu de temps après, un léger ronflement marquait chacune de ses respirations. Il resta un moment ainsi, à la regarder dormir, avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. C'est dans cette position que Gibbs les découvrit lorsqu'il vint aux nouvelles plus tard dans la journée. Il se contenta de sourire et rebroussa chemin.

**_À suivre..._**


End file.
